A Little Bit Of Chaos
by Insanity Most Pure
Summary: But if we can't tell anyone anything, we can still cause a healthy bit of chaos, can't we?" After being sucked into a talking wormhole, two teens are relocated to Hogwarts during "OotP". Not good news for anyone, particularly Umbridge.


**Lady Dragon & Stuffed Dodo:** _*Lazing around Lady Dragon's room, Anthony Warlow's **"Face The Music"** blaring loudly. Stuffed Dodo is sitting on the chair, flicking through one of Lady Dragon's numerous **"Les Misérables"** librettos, trying to figure out what she sees in the musical, while Lady Dragon is sprawled across the bed, half hanging off, belting out the lyrics she knows. For those she doesn't, she sings something that sounds similar within the note range*_

**Stuffed Dodo:** I'm boooored…

**Lady Dragon:** _//The way you sing off-key. __The way you haunt my__ dreeeams__. No, no, they can't take that away from me//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** Hello there, Cheryl!

**Lady Dragon:** _//While we've got moonlight and music and love and romance, let's face the music and dance!//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** _*Turns off radio*_

            **Lady Dragon:** Hey! I've waited two months for that CD, put it back on!

            **Stuffed Dodo:** I have a feeling your life is sad Cheryl, really sad. 

**            Lady Dragon:** Oh, shut up _Lucy._

            **Stuffed Dodo: **_*Holds up **"Les Miz"** libretto*_ Why do you like this so much anyway?

            **Lady Dragon: **_*Eyes glaze over* (Mistily)_ The simple, yet intricate plot. The elegance and skill of the singers. The romance, the justice, the freedom, the revolution, the fear, the beauty, the power_. *Returns to normal* _Besides Anthony Warlow and Michael Ball have to be the best singers I've ever heard.

            **Stuffed Dodo:** Then you've never heard Chinese music. _*Caterwauls in Chinese*_

            **Lady Dragon:** _*Throws pillow*_ I'd like to keep an amicable relationship with my neighbours, Luce-chan.

**            Stuffed Dodo:** _(Indignant)_ I don't sing that badly.

            **Lady Dragon:** _(Dryly)_ Oh, the bitter mockeries of fate. Life is but a stage, and a man has his short time upon it, only to disappear into the crowd, never seen again.

            **Stuffed Dodo:** What was that?

            **Lady Dragon:** My mangling of **_"Macbeth"_**

**Stuffed Dodo:** I did **_"A Midsummer's Night Dream"_**

****

**Lady Dragon:** You're lucky.**_ "Macbeth" _**was really hard and Hilary killed me with her ruler.

**Stuffed Dodo:** **_"A Midsummer's Night Dream" _**wasn't exactly easy you know Cheryl. And what was our esteemed ex-School Captain doing killing you with a ruler?!

**Lady Dragon:** I was Macbeth, and she was Macduff. And I think we should do the Disclaimer now.

**Stuffed Dodo:** Why? We haven't done anything but, er-

**Lady Dragon:** Waffle on?

**Stuffed Dodo:** That's a good expression

**Lady Dragon:** It's Ms. Hansford's. As for the Disclaimer, I just want to get it out of the way, so I don't forget, and get like, you know, SUED!!!

**Stuffed Dodo:** Alright! Geez…

DISCLAIMER:

Stuffed Dodo: What are we doing?

Lady Dragon: I have no idea.

_*Sirens blare*_

Stuffed Dodo: The Mental Asylum has got us!

Lady Dragon: Duh Lucy. _*Starts stuffing things into a bag*_

Stuffed Dodo: We don't have enough time for this!

Lady Dragon: I don't care. _*Goes for books, but stops suddenly* _Erm… Since when has there been a wormhole in my room?

NMIW: WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! SURRENDER!

Lady Dragon: _*__Dragging Lucy towards the wormhole*_ C'mon Luce-chan

Stuffed Dodo: Cheryl, I don't think this is a good idea.

Lady Dragon: I'm afraid you've lost all choice in the matter. _*Jumps in dragging Lucy*_

**Lady Dragon & Stuffed Dodo: **_*Falling down the wormhole*_ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _*Gasp*_ **AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _*Choke* *Hack* *Wheeze*_ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

_//STOP THAT//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** What was that?

**Lady Dragon:** I think you mean _who_ was that?

**Stuffed Dodo:** Stop trying to be smart Cheryl, I already know you're not.

**Lady Dragon:** WHY YOU!!! _*Hits Stuffed Dodo*_

_//That's it!//_

_            *Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo are frozen*_

_            //Will you desist?//_

**Lady Dragon: **Hi humph ho, huph humheeze hus! _(Translastion: I guess so, just unfreeze us!)_

_            //Alright//_

            *Lady Dragon and Stuffed Dodo fall to the floor, a very cool vortex-y kind of floor*

            //I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this Kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. From the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing, my music, music//

**Lady Dragon:** Excuse me Mr Freaky Voice Guy, but I seriously doubt you're the Phantom of the Opera.

            _//Er… Of course. What I meant to say is, I have chosen you two to change things//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** Change what?

            _//The events of 1995 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &Wizardry//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** That's the _"Order of the Phoenix"_

**Lady Dragon:** Ooooh, cliché.

            _//Yes, I know. One of you will have to be a boy//_

**Stuffed Dodo:** I will.__

**Lady Dragon:** _*Eyes Stuffed Dodo suspiciously*_

**Stuffed Dodo:** I just thought I'd save you the effort of forcing me to be the boy.

            **Lady Dragon:** (Suspiciously) Okay then.

            _//There is one condition//_

**Stuffed Dodo: **Yes?****

            _//You can change things, but you cannot tell what you know will happen. Now, prepare yourselves//_

_            *Vortex spins faster, blending into thin points of light. Everything blacks out*_

            ****


End file.
